Lost and Separated
by cherryfeather101
Summary: On their way to Seattle, the plane the keepers were traveling in got hit. The plane split in two, also splitting the keepers apart. Now, as the two groups struggle to find the others, they must also deal with injuries, sickness, and each other as they try to survive.
1. Crashed

Willa's POV

I flipped a page in my book, trying my hardest to ignore the sounds of arguements and video games.

"I beat you, fair and square!"

"Did not! You cheated!"

"No I didn't!"

I sighed. Will I ever understand Jess's and Maybeck's arguements? No. Am I sick of them? Totally. I tried to focus on the book, and I almost accomplished it. Suddenly, the plane lurched. As I wasn't wearing a seatbelt -smart idea, I know- I found myself tumbling to one side of the plane. My head slammed against the "wall"." Ouch." I mumbled. Philby shot me a concerned look.

"Willa? Are you alright?"

I nodded." I'm fine." Then, there was a horrible cracking sound. I immediately feared the worst. Even though I was dizzy, I sat up, trying to see if anybody was hurt. The sight I recieved was different. A crack ran through half of the plane, on both sides. Another cracking sound. I widened my eyes." Hold onto something!" I shrieked loudly. Once again, I received worried looks. I tried to grab the nearest seat, but right before my hand reached it, the plane seemed to tip backwards. I fell again. One more crack. And then the plane completely snapped in two. My side was falling. Once again, I tried to grab something. Then the half started to flip over, and, once again, I slammed harshly into the back of the plane. I cried out, mostly in pain, partly in shock. Then, my vision spiraled into darkness.

Amanda's POV

Jess and Maybeck were arguing. Loudly. Over a stupid video game. If Jess wasn't my sister, I would slap her. Instead, I focused on Finn.

"You excited?" He asked me, a twinkle in his green eyes.

I smiled." Of course." Right as I leaned in for a kiss, the plane hit some turbulence. We both would've fallen had Jess not grabbed my arm. Finn wasn't so lucky. He tumbled down the isle before finally catching himself. He caught my eye.

"Willa? Are you alright?" Philby called. I cursed under my breath. Willa had fallen too? How did I not notice? I heard her response of "I'm fine" and sighed with relief. Then, there was the cracking noises.

"Hold onto something!" Willa shrieked.

Even though I was already holding on to my sister, I took the extra precaution to grab onto a seat. The next sight was truely terrifying. The entire back half of the plane cracked and took a spiraling nosedive, taking Willa, Finn, and Maybeck, who had taken off after he finished arguing with Jess, with it." FINN!" I shrieked letting go of the seat. I tried to get to the back, tried to jump off and join him. Jess stopped me.

"No Manda! You can't!" She yelled.

I heard other people yelling in the background. Most likely Philby, as Charlie had been asleep. For a few minutes, despite losing one part, the plane continued on. Then, we started lowering. I lost track of time after that. I remember falling, going into a nosedive at high speeds. Then, it crashed.

I blacked out.


	2. Waking Up

Finn's POV

I groaned and opened my eyes. Luckily I had buckled my seatbelt, as the seat was upside down. I found myself staring at the ground. I carefully unbuckled myself, slipping down and testing each limb. Besides a dull throb in my ankle, I seemed to be fine. _Maybeck! Willa! _I remembered, realizing that I needed to find my two companions. Maybeck had been sitting close to me, he shouldn't be far. Willa had been at the back of the plane, _not _buckled in. I knew I needed to find them.

"Hey, is everybody all right?"

I recognized the voice as Maybeck's, though weakened." Maybeck?" I responded, trying to move towards the sound of his voice.

"Finn?" Maybeck replied.

I could see him now. He seemed to be stuck in some sort of a hole. I reached out for his hand, and helped him get out. Once Maybeck was standing, he gave me a concerned look.

"Where's Willa?"

"I don't know! She hasn't said anything yet. Willa? Willa!" I called, scanning the wreckage. Nothing.

"Hey, dude! Over here!" Maybeck yelled.

I dashed over to where he was crouched. It was Willa. She was unconscious, and only her head, one hand, shoulders, and upper chest was visible. The rest of her was buried underneath the smoldering plane. Maybeck had been tugging at the metal, trying to lift it. Trying, but failing. I moved to Willa's other side, also putting my hands under the debris and pulling upwards. After about fifteen minutes of this, she was finally freed. Only then did I scan our surroundings.

"We landed in the middle of a dense pine forest." I told Maybeck, who had picked Willa up bridal-style. He pointed in a different direction.

"There's mountains too. I'm thinking we landed somewhere close to the Rockies." He replied.

I shrugged sadly." We need to find the others. Amanda..." Her name came out as a moan. Maybeck solemnly nodded.

"Charlie too. And Philby. And Jess. They're probably worried sick." He muttered.

"I hope they're alright." I mumbled, before straightening up." The plane was going in that direction," I pointed, " So that's where we should go."

"Dude," Maybeck interrupted," I don't want to sound harsh, but Willa's still out cold. She may be light, but I doubt I can carry her very far."

I facepalmed. In my worryness, I had nearly forgotten about my little sister." We have to try. If you find you can't carry her, I will. Come on, we need to move." I responded. Once again, Maybeck nodded, and started walking in the direction I had pointed too. I walked next to him, and took Willa's hand." Please wake up. We need you here." I murmured. When she didn't open her eyes, I sighed. Maybeck gave me a concerned look, which I responded to by a flick of my wrist.

"Don't worry dude. We'll find them. Willa will wake up." He said calmly.

I looked at him, puzzled." Since when are you so positive?"

He shrugged." Fine. We're all going to die. Willa will never wake up, and we will never see the others again. Is that better?"

Even though I know he was joking, some of the words hit home. What if he was right? What if... _Stop it Finn. Control yourself. We will see each other again. Stay positive._ I told myself before mentally kicking Maybeck in the stomach.

"But seriously, I really think everything will be okay." Maybeck continued.

I sighed once more._ And I really hope you're right_ Maybeck...

Charlie's POV

It isn't fun, waking up in the middle of a plane crash.

It was screams that had shaken me out of my previously peaceful slumber, and I noticed that we were ultimately falling. Amanda was screaming Finn's name, Philby was yelling Willa's name, and Jess was trying to calm Amanda down.

First thing I noticed; Maybeck, Finn, and Willa had dissapeared.

Second thing I noticed; Half of the plane was gone. I stared at the open sky. Then it hit me. Why Amanda was yelling and trying to escape Jess's grasp. Why Philby was also freaking out.

Finn, Maybeck, and Willa must've been on the other part of the plane...

I tried to sit up, but the plane had other ideas. It spun, hit something, then crashed into the ground. Although I was wearing a seatbelt, the impact reverbrated throughout the entire plane. My hand snapped backwards, and suddenly I was filled with searing pain.

Then I blacked out.

"Charlie? Charlie wake up!"

I groaned, and opened my eyes. Philby was standing over me. I looked over to my right; my wrist was bound tightly with a makeshift bandage. Philby caught my gaze, and he seemed to read my mind.

"Your wrist was dislocated. I had to pop it back into place." He answered my silent question.

I looked around, seeing Jess huddle over an injured Amanda.

"She fractured her upper arm. She'll be alright. At least there was no serious injuries." Philby said.

I gave him a creeped out look." How did you do that?"

He frowned." Do what?"

"You read my mind! Twice!" I practically yelled. All eyes were on me. Philby laughed.

"I could tell by the look in your eyes." He chuckled.

I lightly punched his shoulder teasingly.

"We need to find the others." Amanda mumbled in a hoarse voice.

I nodded, standing up. Philby must've gotten me out of my seat, as the wreck was a couple hundred yards away. As far as I could tell, we were in the middle of a group of mountains. Luckily we landed in a valley... but it would still be hard to travel through the mountains.

Once again, Philby seemed to read my thoughts." We have to try and cross the mountains, maybe even get on higher ground. The others can't be too far away; if we climb up one of the mountains, we should be able to see where their part of the plane landed. It's a long shot, but it's our only choice."

Amanda nodded, also standing up. Jess looked concerned for her older sister, but she gave me a grim smile. Philby looked just plain worried. _Probably worried for Willa... Can't blame him, I am too. But she's smart. And I can't say I'm not worried for Maybeck... Shut up Charlene. They're fine, I just know it._ I mentally scolded myself.

"How about this. Jess and I will head up the mountains. Philby, you'll stay here with Amanda, just in case her arm starts hurting again." I instructed, not really expecting them to listen. Oddly enough, they all just nodded.

And so, our adventure began, with me and Jess climbing up a mountain, Philby and Amanda staying put. Little did we know that finding our friends will be a _whole _lot more complicated then just climbing up a mountain.


	3. Author's Note

**I forgot to mention that this story came to me while reading LOST by Magic Mischief. You should check it out! **

**Also, sorry for long wait! I haven't been inspired by Kingdom Keepers for awhile, all ideas seem to leave me. But, I promise, I will try to update as soon as I can!**


End file.
